No One Survives
by kb5000
Summary: Sequel to "Death Will Always Find You." 99 failures, and yet the sick trials continue. Everyone loses hope that they will find out his secrets, until they decide to make a change of there own. Now Subject #100 is different from the rest, but will that make a difference? Will that change the outcome of his fate? I don't own Slender or my photo, or else I wouldn't scream when I play.
1. Prologue:Can Anyone Survive?

**Dr. Rindez's POV  
**I stare down at my mountains of paperwork, and sigh while running my fingers through my strayed locks. The last successful experiment was 32 patients ago, and I was losing hope that we'd ever see someone alive and well. Our last subject was a 7-year-old girl named Amelia, who just cried in a ball on the lush, dark, forest floor before _he _came and got her. She had the worst track record so far.

#27, #52, and #68. Only 3 successes, and yet they still perished. So many failures, so much death.

But our next subject was supposed to look promising.

My paper work told me his name was Dylan. A 15-year-old boy who was lucky #100. I scan his photograph, seeing if anything distinguished him as brown hair, and big, emerald green eyes. Tanned skin, with sharp cheek bones and a few small scars. A height of 5'8, tall for his age, and long, dangling limbs.

"I don't see the big deal about him..." I mutter, scanning my eyes over his file once more. Finally, after about 20 minutes of looking over each page over and over again, I find the sentence of words I'm looking for. The words that make him the talk of the town.

_Subject #100 has been Genetically Enhanced._

I grin, the inspiration I had in the beginning of this project returning to me. I read up more on the boy, then I can feel myself bouncing in my seat like a 5-year-old as I call through my intercom:  
"Send in the new subject, and let the games begin!" I yell, excited about how this will go down.

I pull open the hologram of the dark forest full of looming trees and haunting shadows. I find the location of the objects and make sure that everything is in place. I find myself impatient, tapping my foot and pacing back and forth to stay entertained while I wait. When the crane drop the body into the medow, I race to my seat and grin widely.

Now let's have a bit of fun.

**A.N: OK, It's official, I've made a sequel! So, for those of you who haven't read the first story, Death Will Always Find You, I recommend you do, because it gives sort of a back-story to this. I hope you enjoyed this, and the chapters will be longer, this is just a prologue. So, yeah. Bye!  
-kb5000**


	2. Chapter One: Ghosts

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system glow.-__Imagine Dragons, Radioactive_

**Dylan's** **POV  
**_"Cold, Pain, Soft." _I acknowledge to myself as I roll over. The action sends my reeling in pain as I immediately send my hands to my skull as a natural reaction, compressing my brain to try and reduce the pain. Almost as soon as it came, I feel it dissolving, shattering into a million pieces, each break causing the pain to become softer and softer, until I find that moving around and looking at my surroundings won't cause me any pain. I sit up, only to find I'm not in my comfy, soft bed as I expected. Instead, I find myself surrounded by dark, very intimidating trees that appear to be a pale gray and an almost midnight-green. The sky's a deep blue, almost black, only showing the occasional cloud or star.

_"Did we go camping?" _I think, my brain questioning why I'm not at home, nestled in my bed getting up for school. I look around for my sleeping bag, scanning the small vicinity around myself. As soon as I'm about to give up, I spot a sliver of black among the green blades. I reach down and tentatively pick it up, not sure of what it is. I see a small switch on the side and realize it's a flashlight. I smile slightly, realizing I'll be able to see, then frown when I remember I'm still not sure where I am.

I stand up, and brush the dirt of my pale-blue denim jeans, then flick the switch on the flashlight. A bright light immediately emanates from the top, providing some clarity to the dark forest. As I go to grasp the flashlight in my right hand, I feel a paper crinkle in my grip. I turn the flashlight over and spot a note taped to the other side. My eyes scan the note, curious to as why it's there.  
**_FIND THE 8_ _PAGE'S _**_  
_I'm puzzled. Why am I even here? They, whoever they are, want me to find these "Page's". That's it? No ransoms, threats or traps? Just 'cause I'm 15 doesn't mean I'm stupid. Hell, last thing I remember is walking home from school yesterday. I normally would walk with my little sister Alexis, but she had a Softball game to play in, and since I had made plans to go out with my friends that evening, I headed home early. All I remember is heading out the gate from the schoolyard, then...well, I become a teenage amnesic.  
I sigh rubbing my eyes with my index fingers, then be gin to head to my left. As soon as I take two steps on the leaf-skewed ground, however, I hear something that sends a slight chill up my spine and makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"He's different from the rest of us, I think he can make it."

"I think we've realized by now, no one can make it out of here alive."

"That's crap Quinn. You know I mean he's special. He's been _prepared _to do this task by _them._"

"Still, He's just as much of a human as the rest of us, or as much as we _were._"

"But neither is he."

I swing around, my feet kicking up dirt as I swivel to see who's been talking. Maybe they have some sort of idea as to why we're here. When I turn around, though, I'm surprised at what I see.  
I see two girls, about my age, deep in conversation. One has long, fiery-red hair with midnight blue eyes and pale-pink lips. The other, the more beautiful one in my opinion, has shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, with brown, almost black eyes to match. She's a few inches shorter than me, her eyes would line up with my collar bone. Both girl's clothes are torn and muddy, apposed to mine, which are just slightly dirt-streaked. They speak in hushed whispers, yet I can still hear them clear as day. I clear my throat, then direct my voice in there direction, all while heading their way.

"Hello."

Both of them turn my way, shocked. The one with the brown hair gapes at me while the red-haired stares for a moment before she speaks up.

"You-You can see us?"

My brow furrows as I comprehend what she's saying. "I'm not blind, of course I can." The brown haired one grins and turns to her friend.

"See! I told you he was different Quinn!" She excitedly states, bouncing on her heels.

"Just 'cause he can see us doesn't mean he'll make it out Destiny!" The other girl, Quinn, snapped back. Before Destiny could reply, I stuck my nose back into the conversation.

" Before this conversation escalates any further, would one of you kindly tell me what the hell's going on?" I say, then turn to Destiny. She stares at me for a few seconds, before speaking and walking away.

" We'll explain on the way." She states, then turns and heads back in the direction I was originally headed, leaving me and Quinn jogging after her.

_***NOS*NOS*NOS*NOS* ** _

Walking in between two girls is every boy's dream. And yet, when it finally happens for me, I'm more focused on the words coming out of Destiny's mouth than how jealous my friends would be right now.

"Quinn, She's #27. Ryan, who you may meet later on, is #52, I'm #68" She turns and looks at me straight on." You're #100. That's why you're special."

"#100 for what? What makes me so damn special." I question, my eyebrows arched.

"For the trials. Their sick experiment that they make us play." Quinn spits out, her voice spewing with disgust.

"I'm the 100th person? Why me? And who are '_they'_?" I ask again, It seems as though they're avoiding the roots of my questions. Destiny turns so she stands straight in front of me, and presses her hands firmly onto my shoulders.

"Dylan-"

"Wait...How do you know my name?" I step back carefully and glare at the two girls in front of me. Destiny sighs, then pushes her hair out her face.

"We've been watching you ever since they brought you in. We knew they'd do something _big _for #100, but never something as big as this..." she slowly drifts off, trying to find the right words.

"What do you mean? _TELL ME!" _I yell, tired of their damn mind-games.

"Dylan, the scientists... they changed your cells around, trying to make you more invincible towards_ him._" Quinn states, shrugging it off as if it was the most natural news in the world. I process what she just told me and feel myself start to shake. They _changed _me. made me into something that I'm not.  
Made me into some sort of mutt.

I roll my shoulders, pushing back my fear of _myself_. I look straight into Destiny's eyes, and demand to know who he is, failing to keep a quiver out of my voice.

"He's Slender."

"Who the hell's Slender?"

"He's the monster you're running from." Quinn replies.

"What make's him so dangerous?" I wonder, my hand's starting to clench into and out-of fists.

"He's so dangerous because..." Destiny stops for a moment, trying to find the right words. "One look at him, and you're dead." She hesitates for a moment.  
"Just like us."

I wait for a minute, then it sinks in. "Wait...You're dead?" Quinn and Destiny only nod. "You're Ghosts?I've been talking to _GHOSTS?_" I scream. All the girls do is nod. I then run off my brain screaming different thoughts into my head a mile a minute.  
I'm more screwed up than I thought.

***NOS*NOS*NOS*NOS***

I run, straight on not even thinking or examining my surroundings. All I can do is run straight.  
At least, until I run straight into a tree.  
Rubbing my forehead, I glance upward, taking in all of the tree's intricate branches and features, and all I can do is stare. Stare at the tree until a soft voice speaks up from behind me.

"You found one."

I swing around and face Destiny."Pardon?"

"You found one. A page." She points to a small scrap of white that I hadn't noticed before. I'd forgotten about my original task. I pull myself up and pull the page off the cold bark. It only says 4 words, and a crude drawing of an x through a circle  
_** ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES **_  
"This is about him, isn't it," I ask Destiny. "Slender."

She rubs her eyes. "Yes. It's about him." She sighs. "I got all 8 you know? Only 14, and I did it. Youngest so far. And yet, he still took me." She sighs. "But you...You can do it. You can, and _will _survive."

Live or Die. I sigh and rub my eyes. "Do I really have a choice?"

**A.N: 1,641 Words. Longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Hey Guys! Yes, this is my longest chapter in my history of being on this site, ever. I'm so proud of myself! I hope you enjoyed, because I think this is some of my best work yet. Read&Review Please! It makes me happy :D  
-kb5000  
BTW: Yes, that is Quinn from the first story, just in case anyone didn't catch that.**


End file.
